1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter, and more particularly to a putter having a virtual hitting face frontward offset from an actual hitting face of a putter head is disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional golf putter generally comprises a putter head, a hosel, a shaft and a shaft receiving part. The putter head is formed with a hitting face for actually hitting a golf ball in a front side thereof. It is formed with a heel part and a toe part that provide a weight balance to both ends thereof in a rear side thereof. The hosel is formed on an upper side of the putter head. The shaft receiving part for receiving the shaft is formed on an upper end of the hosel.
Upon putting with the golf putter, if a golfer sets the hitting face, swings the putter and hits the golf ball, the golf ball is hit at pre-set position of the hitting face. If the pre-set hitting face and the actual hitting face are coincided at the same position, a point of application of a hitting force is positioned at a rear portion of the golf ball. As a result, the golf ball is hit while it is pushed at the back of the golf ball. Thus, there is a problem in that, since such a hit provides a backspin to the golf ball, the straight forwardness of a hitting direction of the golf ball is weakened, thus lowering a putting success ratio.